ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Batcomputer
The Batcomputer is the fictional computer system used by comic book superhero Batman. It is located in the Batcave. Portrayal in fiction The Batcomputer is usually portrayed as a powerful supercomputer on par with the cutting edge of the field. As real-world technology has progressed, the fictional portrayal of the Batcomputer has evolved. The machine began as a punch-card computer and is currently portrayed as a quantum supercomputer. Comics The Batcomputer often acts as a plot device or tool for exposition. In the Death in the Family storyline, Jason Todd uses the computer to deduce the identity of his mother. Live-action ''Batman'' (TV series) The 1966 Adam West TV series featured the Batcave extensively, and portrayed it as a large but well-lit cavern filled with all sorts of computers and devices. In keeping with the show's camp style, a number of whimsical devices were portrayed as part of the cave's computing suite. These included: *Bat-diamond (power source for the Batcomputer, must be far more pure than a natural diamond, it is well over ) *Accelerated Concentration Switch (increases computing power of Batcomputer when it is strained) *Dual Identity Bat-sensor *Bat-analyzing Gears *Batcomputer Ingestor Switch *Batcomputer Bat-resistance Signal (light comes on when the Batcomputer does not understand the question) *Special Escaped Archcriminal Bat-locator *Bat-correction Signal (alerts Batman or Robin when they say something incorrect) *Anti-crime Voice Analyzer *Special seismological attachment *Batcomputer Input Slot (enter some information source, such as a phone book, so a search can be performed) *Illustrated Bat-slides (Alfred created these to be more informative than the usual cue cards) The "Batcomputer" was actually surplus equipment from Burroughs Corporation and was one of many pieces of such equipment not only used in the Batcave in the 1966-68 Batman TV series, but also in other 20th Century Fox TV productions of the period, such as Lost In Space and The Time Tunnel (coincidentally, the former aired in the same time period as Batman during 1966 and part of 1967). Film ''Batman (1989) The Batcomputer that was used in the 1989 film ''Batman was realistic in its design. The Batcomputer first appears when Bruce Wayne is in the Batcave seeing in the security videos of the manor when Commissioner Gordon is alerted of Jack Napier and Lt. Max Eckardt's arrival at Axis Chemicals. Later in the film, it is seen when Batman brings Vicki Vale to the Batcave show the lethal combination of The Joker's health and beauty products. Finally, Bruce uses the computer to observe The Joker's challenge to him while recalling that he killed his parents years ago. ''Batman Returns'' The Batcomputer is first seen when Bruce read the files of the Red Triangle Circus of The Penguin. He also uses the computer to damage Penguin's campaign for mayor of Gotham City via frequency interference by playing a recording in which Penguin was insulting the citizens of Gotham. Towards the end of the film, Alfred does the same thing against the army of penguins in the service of the villain. ''Batman Forever'' The Batcomputer briefly appears behind the large Batemblem in the Batcave when Bruce is discussing with Dick Grayson after Dick saved Batman from Two-Face in the subway that's under construction. The computer is used to watch a news report on the incident. The Batcomputer is ultimately destroyed by The Riddler. ''Batman & Robin'' In the 1997 film Batman & Robin, Alfred programs his brain algorithms into the Batcomputer and creates a virtual simulation of himself. ''The Dark Knight & The Dark Knight Rises'' The Batcomputer as presented in The Dark Knight is a super-computer with advanced capabilities featuring an 8 Monitor setup with several Dell PowerEdge Server class Desktops adjacent to his main desk. From the screenshots, it's shown to be using a form of Linux from the Joker screen captures. The advance capabilities include facial recognition, access to Gotham City traffic and city cameras. The Batcomputer likely has access to the Gotham City police department criminal database. Batman also used an even more powerful Surveillance supercomputer to track down, the Joker, via a form of sonar using cellphone imaging technology. It was later destroyed due by Lucius as being too much power for one man. In The Dark Knight Rises, Batman uses a different batcomputer again to search for Selina Kyle's fingerprint data criminal records from the GCPD database. The computer is now located in the refitted Batcave with a dual monitor setup. ''DC Extended Universe'' The Batcomputer appears in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. It is used to reference the Flash, Wonder Woman (who appears in the film), Cyborg, and Aquaman. The Batcomputer also works to research criminal activity. In Justice League, it is shown being mainly used by Alfred to help the team in the mission. Animation ''Batman: The Animated Series'' In this series, Batman utilizes the Batcomputer as an information database and research tool in the episodes "The Laughing Fish" and "His Silicon Soul." Batman Beyond In Batman Beyond, the elder Bruce Wayne uses the Batcomputer to monitor his successor as Batman, Terry McGinnis, and his Batsuit. ''The Batman'' The 2004 animated series The Batman features the "Bat-Wave" warning signals, which called Batman before the Bat-Signal went into service. ''Beware the Batman'' In Beware the Batman, the Batcomputer shows some degree of sentience and personality. It constantly tells Batman the unlikely odds he has of surviving a certain mission or situation. It is voiced by JB Blanc. ''The Lego Batman Movie'' The Batcomputer (here called "'Puter") is one of the main characters in The Lego Batman Movie, jokingly voiced by Siri. This HAL 9000-like version of the Batcomputer seems to be sentient and is loyal to Batman and has the ability to remotely control Batman's vehicles. The Batcomputer "lives" in Wayne Manor, on Batman's vehicles and in his mask. Video games *''Batman & Robin, based on the movie of the same name, features several Batcomputers hidden throughout Gotham City. These serve as both a gameplay tool and an in-game save menu. *Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame'' features the Batcomputer prominently (voiced by VO director Andrea Romano) in the main menu system. *In Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman uses a computer system similar to the Batcomputer which is located in a back-up Batcave that Batman had set up on Arkham Island for emergencies such as Joker break out in the game. Batman uses the computer to analyze the Titan formula in order to develop an antidote. The computer system is later partially destroyed. *In Batman: Arkham City, Batman is able to connect to the Batcomputer's database via the Batsuit to access profiles or contact Alfred who has access to the Batcomputer in the Batcave. He can also send information to Alfred for analysis back in the Batcave. The actual Batcomputer is seen in the Batcave DLC Challenge Map. *''Batman: Arkham Origins'' features the primary Batcave under Wayne Manor as a location that can be visited, within which the Batcomputer can be found. Throughout the story it is often used by Alfred to analyze clues and process data Batman finds in the field. *''Batman: Arkham Knight, Batman can connect to the Batcomputer's database via the Batsuit and Alfred who can access the Batcomputer from the Batcave. Additionally, Batman has a back-up Batcomputer set up in the off-site Batcave he set up in the old movie studio where he has quarantined the people who had taken on aspects of the Joker's personality due to accidentally receiving some of Joker's Titan infused blood during the events of ''Arkham City (as it would be dangerous to keep them in the Batcave at Wayne Manor). This computer is used by Robin and Batman to do medical analyzes on the quarantined individuals to find a cure. Harley Quinn later breaks in to this Batcave and frees the patients forcing Batman to track them down. *''Lego Dimensions'' features a Bat Computer Toy Pad Build with the Story Pack. See also *Supercomputer *Batman and Batcave References External links *Character Profiles - Gadgets - Batcomputer *Movies - The Dark Knight - Gadgets - The Batcomputer